Courage
by sashsweetie
Summary: Abbey is down. Post Manchester II.


"_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day"_ – Courage, Superchick

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After she introduced him, after she stood by his side as he kicked off the campaign she never wanted to happen, she went back to the house and cried. Or more accurately, wandered down the property until she found the little old barn she liked, sat down on a bale of hay and sobbed until she had nothing left. She didn't think anyone would bother to find her. They would all be too busy celebrating the success.

"Ma'am?" CJ's voice echoed across the space.

"Yes?" Abbey's cracked voice answered in the dark.

"Can I come in?" Abbey nodded before realising CJ couldn't see her.

"Yeah." She murmured. CJ wandered in bearing a lantern and carrying two bottles of her home-brewed cider.

"I thought I might find you here." CJ passed her a bottle and sat down on a hay bale to open her own.

"Am I that easy to read?" Abbey laughed bitterly. CJ shook her head.

"I just noticed you've been down here a lot." Abbey couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"How are you, Claudia Jean? I presume there's a reason you're avoiding the celebration." Abbey took a swig of her cider.

CJ sighed. "I offered to resign. I feel like the member of the team that lost faith."

"Join the club." CJ caught Abbey's eye and looked away.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your marriage. It isn't my place." Abbey shook her head.

"You were right. I'm not with him." She said sadly. "He made me a promise and then broke it without bothering to consult with me. I put my career, my entire life on hold for four years so he could do this. I jeopardised my career so he could do this. And now I may be doing it again." CJ nodded, silent. Abbey looked at her. "I'm sorry I was rude to you, CJ. It wasn't my place either. I was pissed off, and not at you. I'm pissed off at him." CJ sighed.

"I was too, but he apologised, so I got over it."

"I'm still waiting for my apology" Abbey said abjectly. "And in the mean time, my marriage is falling apart."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Abbey's eyes were bright. "We're at a stand-off, and I'll be the one to fold, because what else can I do?" A couple of tears trailed their way down her face. She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you just can down here to check I was all right and I'm spilling my life story to you."

CJ shrugged. "We're two of the most senior women at the White House. You need to talk to someone." Abbey nodded.

"Yeah. Jed thinks he can solve the world's problems on his own. I just believe I can solve ours." She smiled at CJ. "But there's only so long one person can hold up a marriage."

"I wouldn't know."

"That's because you've been sensible enough not to get married."

CJ raised her eyebrows. "You could put it that way" she said wryly. Abbey chuckled.

"We should probably head up."

CJ nodded. "It's probably getting to the point where our absence is conspicuous."

She stood up and stretched, picking up the lantern. Abbey wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks, Claudia" she murmured.

"I'm always here" CJ replied quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Abbey informed her as they wandered back to the house.

"Where've you two been?" Jed demanded, as they came in the front door. Abbey didn't respond, but took a seat and another bottle of cider.

"Just enjoying nature, Sir" CJ replied, turning out the lantern and setting it on the deck before closing the door. "You should try it sometime."

"I like nature just fine, CJ" he retorted, turning back to his discussion with Leo. CJ went to join Abbey.

"I might stay here for a while" Abbey commented.

"I might join you" CJ quipped, grabbing another cider.

Abbey grinned. "You should, Claudia, it'd be fun."

They headed back to Washington the next morning. CJ sighed as she boarded the plane. Whatever happened in the next few weeks, she was sure it was going to be a little too exciting for her taste.


End file.
